


Misty

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [80]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is tired, but he knows this battle by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty

When the attack first began there wasn’t time to think about what was happening or what the possible consequences might be for them. He just grabbed his essentials and ran for the hanger. There was only one thing he had to do and that was to get into his X-Wing and get up into battle. So he focused on that and let everything else slip into the background. It was what they always did.

He followed orders, joined up with Hobbie and the rest of their flight, and kept fighting until there were no more targets to shoot. It was all done by rote, and again he didn’t really need to think about things. So it didn’t really matter that he was so tired that he could barely string a sentence together that didn’t involve a target or direction to take. Wes let instinct and training take over and when it was all over and he just wanted to crash and sleep for the next week, he let Hobbie lead him back to what was left of their base.

They had to cover the rest of the evacuation before the entire fleet could make a jump out of the system. Hobbie tried to distract him by making an occasional remark, but Wes wasn’t paying attention to what was said and eventually his wingmate gave up and was quiet. Their comms were not silent, though most of the chatter had to do with the ships launching and the people streaming from the many buildings. It seemed to go so slowly, time stretching out lazily before him as he tried to remain focused.

It was all over quickly though, and he watched his instrument panel as each ship transmitted coordinates and their all-clear signals. There was debris falling from the orbital battle; flaming across the sky to disappear in the misty forests beyond the base. Wes worried about forest fires for a moment, but was quickly distracted again as Wedge issued the orders to depart and assigned each wing pairing to a different Rebel ship. He voiced his acceptance briefly, tucking in behind Hobbie as they left the atmosphere again, and spared only one more glance toward the valley that he had called home for the last two months.


End file.
